


it was you

by mireailles



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mireailles/pseuds/mireailles
Summary: Spoilers. One sentence drabbles based on 50 prompts. Alm/Celica.





	it was you

**|Comfort|**

When Celica is first brought home, Mycen tells Alm to be patient and to comfort her; when Alm asks why, Mycen shakes his head and tells him that’s what gentlemen do.

 **|Kiss|**  

 Celica asks for a kiss, Alm is taken aback by the request; there are charcoals scattered between the two of them; he puts his down and leans over, giving her a soft peck on the cheek; later he would learn that her and her brother would do the same thing to show affection to each other.

**  
|Soft|**

Once, when Mycen is training the two of them, Celica slips and before Mycen can react, Alm reaches out and manages to catch her in the nick of time; it’s the first time he’s held a girl; she’s soft and fragile in his arms.  
 

**|Pain|**

On particularly hot summer nights, Celica has nightmares that makes her chest heave; her only saving grace is thinking about her pendant and the person wearing the pendant, wherever he may be.

**  
|Potatoes|**

The sack of potatoes in the corner of the room reminds Alm of the time Celica had taught him how to peel the potatoes properly; before that he'd been too rash and Mycen would always scold him for taking off too much of the potato; he liked that, the feel of Celica's hands on his as she teaches him how to do it properly; how to slowly take away the layer of skin.

**|Rain|**

It rains when they recruit Saber, so Mae and Boey decide to check into an inn, Saber grumbles about not being paid enough for this, but stays anyway; Celica stares up at the sky, wonders if Alm's been caught up in the storm too.

  
**|Chocolate|**

When Celica is well enough she makes chocolates for her new family, Alm stares on as she melts down the chocolate into molds that just hours ago she'd begged Mycen to buy at the market; Celica's chocolates are the sweetest he's ever tasted.

  
**|Happiness|**

She feels lightheaded when she tackles Alm to the floor, holds him tighter, like she'll wake up and he won't be there anymore and she'll be in her room, alone.

  
**|Telephone|**

He looks down at the sword and asks the merchant again who had sent it to him; the merchant shifts uneasily and mumbles something about you'll know who it is when the time comes, leaving Alm more confused than he was before.

**  
|Ears|**

  
Tobin teases Alm about his ears going red everytime Celica is mentioned, Faye huffs, getting upset on Alm's behalf and Alm (his face going red) tells them it's nothing like that.

**|Name|**

He frowns when he hears her real name for the first time because all the time he's known her, she's always been Celica and he doesn't know how to address it but she reassures him that Celica is fine because it's the name she's chosen for herself.

**|Sensual|**

There's talk between Tobin and Grey about the types of girls they like, they switch between one of their teachers to Faye to Celica; at the mention Grey grins up cheekily at Alm, nudges him like he's supposed to understand what he's talking about; Alm shrugs and Grey ducks his head and says something about him being 'a lost cause.'

  
**|Death|**

He screams Celica's name as she falls in his arms and he cradles her; brushes the hair from her face while trying to stop shaking uncontrollably; Celica is whispering, 'it's okay' and she keeps saying it like--like it'll make him feel better.

  
**|Sex|**

He lets Celica top him the first time because she's his queen and deserves every good thing she gets; he's careful with her and Celica giggles, her knight in shining armour.

  
**|Touch|**

He touches the mark on Celica's hand and she pulls back as if afraid but he flashes his own brand; later at dinner Celica babbles on to Mycen about the marks and Mycen smiles, happy that she's talking and adjusting so well.

  
**|Weakness|**

When they're practicing hand-on-hand combat, Celica discovers that Alm is ticklish; she jumps on him and starts tickling him everytime; Alm laughs and laughs and laughs and Celica can't help but think it's cutest thing she's ever seen.

**|Tears|**

Tobin and Grey don't know this but he cries and sulks for days after Celica's left; sometimes he looks out the window, trying to see that familiar red hair coming up the pathway; Mycen pulls him out of bed and tells him to toughen up or else he'll never see Celica again.

**|Speed|**

The years speed by at the monastery, Nomah teaches her, Mae and Boey magic; one time, she's out swirling her fire spells when Mae sneaks up on her and asks her if anything's wrong; she shakes her head and says it's Alm's thirteenth birthday; Mae nods.

**  
|Wind|**

Mae accidentally sends a wind spell Boey's way and his whole robes are blown off; he curses and sputters as Nomah tries to get his clothes back on; Celica (uncharacteristically) laughs until her face turns red and blushes hard when she thinks about how Alm would make the same expression when something like that happened to him.

**|Freedom|**

His first thought when he leaves Ram village is helping the Deliverance, his second thought (though far-fetched) is Celica and a small spark of hope that maybe--maybe he'll be able to see her again, just one last time.

**|Life|**

“Is this what you thought about whenever you looked outside your window?” she asks; he shrugs and tells her he’s only ever thought about leaving the village to see the world but he’s happy where the journey’s taken him; and the funny thing is, she thinks back, is that all paths inevitably led them to each other.

**|Jealousy|**

Watching Boey and Mae together makes Celica's heart ache but she bears it as her own personal burden; she's made peace with that part of her, Saber tosses her a look and asks her if 'everything's alright, lass?' and she sucks in a breath and nods, pushing aside her feelings for the task at hand.

**|Hands|**

Sometimes, Alm looks at his own hand, where the brand is and it takes him back to his childhood-their childhood spent pressing their brands together like it was their own personal secret and it was, for Mycen had told them never to reveal their brands to anyone outside of the house.

**|Taste|**

Their first kiss is clumsy and awkward and when their lips touch, all Celica can smell on them is sweat and ash but she loves it anyway, even if they both taste terrible, they have the rest of their lives to perfect it; this is the only time they share their first kiss and among friends, beside Duma's sleeping body; she can't think of anything more fitting and hopes Alm feels the same.

**|Devotion|**

In Valm, there are always tales of Alm and Celica's exploits; murals painted for their victory, scriptures and tomes written on Celica's kindness and Alm's steadfast nature, each more epic and fantastic than the last but what many people come back to is their devotion to their cause, their people and most of all, to each other.

**|Forever|**

Sometimes, she wonders how long it will all last; how long will it be before civilization crumbles because man was too bull-headed, too greedy but then she sees Alm and their daughter together and maybe that peace they both fought for won’t last but as long as people like Alm and her are there, man will continue to thrive and do right.

**|Blood|**

Python thinks it’s a little strange, all things considered, that the blood of both Mila and Duma have somehow, through many generations, reunited the continent in a way that the gods themselves could not; but it makes for an interesting tale around the taverns and bars whenever someone comes around for the bill.

**|Sickness|**

They both drop everything when Mycen takes ill, he’s breathing heavily for the next few days and when he’s awake enough to understand what’s going on, he takes both their hands in his and thanks them for a wonderful life and how proud he is of both of them.

**|Melody|**

They decide to take in the Music Festival together, forsaking their royal garments for casual wear and while most don't seem to notice, some do and they stare in shock; Alm mostly ignores them, watching Celica's eyes light up as she sees instruments from both Zofia and Rigel being carted around the grounds; there's some music playing somewhere in the distance; Alm bows down and asks Celica for a dance.

**|Star|**

Stargazing is a hobby that Celica's picked up from her monastery days but it’s something that she and Alm do regularly, when the nights are clear and there’s nothing else to attend to; they grab a blanket and head up to the roof where they can watch the shooting stars; Celica leans her head on Alm’s shoulders.

**|Home|**

She looks up when he mentions Ram village, Faye had visited just a few days ago and had left an impression on Alm; maybe she would've been happier there than ruling Valentia together; she pulls him close, "wherever you are is home" she says; and he thinks about all the times he'd felt lost in that small village, once it was his home (still is somewhat) but now, he can't help but agree with Celica, home is wherever the two of them can be together.  
  

**|Confusion|**

The first time she dreams of Alm facing his father and dying, she wakes up disoriented, unsure if that was a dream or a premonition; when it becomes a recurring nightmare, she visits Mila’s Temple and prays for Alm’s safety at the expense of her own.

**|Fear|**

Even after she’s prayed for Alm’s safety, there’s always this fear at the back of her mind, that maybe it won’t work--that maybe more needs to be done, a nagging feeling that the only way to ensure Alm’s safety is to take matters in her own hands and set out on a journey on her own.

**|Lightning/Thunder|**

Rigel has it’s first rain in months, it comes as a mixed blessing; Alm is relieved that his people have access to water but overwhelmed at the flooding, as if it were Mila’s penance; Celica jumps when she hears thunder for the first time, he laughs, remembering the first time he’d crossed the Rigelian border when it’d just drizzled and in the distance he’d seen lightning and heard the thunder.

**|Bonds|**

His heart jumps when Celica appears to him, he tries to hold her but almost falls as he goes right through her; it’s an illusion, of course but he’s still beyond relieved that she’s okay and talking to him.

**  
|Market|**

After the Music Festival, Celica drags him to the markets, looking at fresh fruit and vegetables; they wander down to a stall with jewelry and he ends up buying her a bracelet, simple and beautiful like her.

**  
|Technology|**

With both Mila and Duma gone, there’s an interest in technology, machines that help carry water to crops and others that help plow the land; it’s odd to see, Alm has only ever raised sheep the honest way but Celica is a little fascinated by what the machines are capable of.

**|Gift|**

Gifts aren’t usually something either Celica or Alm even considers for special days; though Alm is well aware that Grey pampers Clair with them, both Celica and Alm are content with the free time they do spend together and even if there’s no gifts or fancy parties to celebrate milestones, the important thing is that they’re together and the world is theirs.

**|Smile|**

Years later and Alm still thinks Celica’s smile can light up the room; the same way her intelligence and calm nature can bring people together.

**|Innocence|**

Looking at his newborn daughter, he feels something come over him, as though he were Duma or Mila, watching over something smaller and more fragile than himself; from the bedside Celica sighs.

**|Completion|**

Both Duma and Mila are at rest now but the victory feels hollow; the lands Mila had ruled are now barren and Rigel’s throne sits empty; it’s a harsh lesson and he knew from the start that it would be an uphill battle but with Celica by his side, he knows they can rebuild Valentia to its former glory, before the gods had intervened.

**|Clouds|**

On sunny days, Mycen takes them outside by the pond where they both like to watch the clouds and go fishing; the weather holds up nicely that particular day and they both get to cook their own fish.

**|Sky|**

It doesn’t rain immediately after Duma and Mila’s deaths and there’s worry going around that maybe all they had fought for was in vain but Alm rallies up people to his cause and Celica is patient with those who have none.

**|Heaven|**

Sometimes, after the war, she dreams of Mila, and in those dreams, Mila is happy, content to sit beside a river or in a garden, but she smiles when she sees Celica; sometimes they talk about the world, other times nothing in particular, but Mila always asks how Alm is doing.

**|Hell|**

The first night Alm sleeps in the Zofian castle after the war, he dreams of Duma, and at first Alm doesn’t recognize him, because he’s in his human form; he looks tired and war-torn but he smiles when he sees Alm, just before he wakes up Duma says something about Mila and her bloodline.

**|Sun|**

Zofia has the best sunrises and when they’re at the castle, with nothing to do in the mornings, they make it a habit to wake up early just to watch the sun rise.

**|Moon|**

Rigel Castle has the best view of the moon when it’s full, whenever Alm and Celica visit, they have a nice view of it from their room.

**|Waves|**

Alm has learned to enjoy being on a boat, despite not enjoying being cooped up in a small space with just a handful of guards and Celica; Celica helps him pass the time by telling Alm stories of her time at sea and how much she’d enjoyed watching the waves lap up against the boat.

**|Hair|**

Celica grows her hair out after the war and no matter how much it grows, she is always adamant about fixing it up without the help of the servants; it’s an interesting ritual to say the least, she gets up earlier to comb it out and then fit it into a tight bun, leaving Alm to wonder how she fits all of it into a tiny little bun.

**|Supernova|**

He hears her pray for Duma’s safe journey into eternal slumber but it’s all white noise as he throws his shield and delivers the final blow; she’s shaking when the deed is done and he holds her close shaking with her; it’s over, there are no more gods walking among them now.


End file.
